For example, patent Document 1 discloses a diesel engine equipped in an exhaust passage with diesel smoke purifying means (oxidation catalyst and particulate filter). To prevent the temperature of the diesel smoke purifying means from elevating excessively in early times after the engine started, this conventional diesel engine is designed to prohibit performance of the regeneration of the particulate filter during a predetermined time after the engine started.
Including the above-mentioned document, the applicant is aware of the following documents as a related art of the present invention.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-97623    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. Hei 4-175415